Viajera del tiempo
by Tarah Zen G
Summary: "Eggmanland... Sonic el erizo me contaba historias de que Eggmanland era un sueño, uno que no se haria realidad, y sin embargo, ha ocurrido" Una guerrera de la resistencia, accidentalmente viaja al pasado por culpa de un chaos control, sin saber como, tratara de encontrar a la única persona que la ayudara a regresar, y a salvar a su mundo: Shadow el erizo.
1. Futuro

**Hola, Tarah reportándose, (^w^)/ les traigo una nueva historia, en la cual, ahí una grata sorpresa, (deben leer la negrita al final del cap) para esta nueva historia, el genero será de acción y aventura, con algo de romance de un lado, porque fic sin toque romántico, no es fic de Tarah Zen (pero eso ya no importa ¬¬) y creo que será mi historia mas trabajada y mas larga, o por lo menos, eso tengo pensando...**

**¡Disfruten y me digan que opinan! LEAN LA NEGRITA.**

**CAPITULO UNO.**

"_recuerdo mi vida antes de la guerra, antes de la conquista del planeta por parte del actual emperador Eggman, antes de Eggmanland... papá y mamá siempre nos llevaban a días de campos, paseábamos por la orilla de la playa, y por las praderas... como extraño el mar... como extraño los campos... pero lamentablemente solo son sueños difusos. El imperio Eggman se creo para destruir el mundo, para volverlo gris, para matarlo poco a poco... y a nosotros nos toca salvarlo, por el legado de Sonic el erizo, en su memoria"_

_Futuro, 5:37 pm._

Mobius, es un planeta muy hermoso, lleno de vegetación y vida, y que mejor lugar para confirmarlo que Green Hill… como su nombre lo indica, las colinas de Green Hill, siempre estaba rebosantes de verdes, con riachuelos que corrían con parsimonia, sin prisas, para tardar en llegar al lugar donde se dirigían, con aguas limpias y cristalinas… Green Hill con cientos de campos repletos de flores en donde sus habitantes podían disfrutar en paz y armonía de un precioso y soleado día de campo… bueno, eso era Green Hill, antes de la guerra.

Ahora, ese lugar llamado Green Hill, era un sitio devastado, reinado por la oscuridad y las sombras. Cada pradera de Green Hill se incendio en llamas, reemplazando las flores y hojas verdosas, por cenizas grises de aspecto retorcido, arboles desdibujados que parecían figuras esqueléticas y tétricas en un cementerio, ya no había arboles verdes, y si habían, seria en lugares remotos. La joven eriza rosa, no había visto uno desde el inicio de la Guerra y quizás no volvería a verlos hasta que esta, terminara de una vez por todas. La ciudad de Station Square se caía a pedazos, los escombros hacían grandes montañas por todas partes, y había que tener cuidado en esas calles, porque a cada paso que se daba, un pared se caía, la ciudad gloriosa que alguna vez fue Station Square, ahora se encontraba entre penumbras y sombras difusas de una oscuridad persistente y omnipresente, como si el sol hubiera huido el mismo día del ataque. El cielo, que siempre estaba azul en tiempos de paz, ahora, de un color anaranjado o ambarino, durante cualquier momento del día, era una ventaja para los rebeldes, las sombras y la poca clarividencia de ese extraño cielo con contaminación lumínica y atmosférica, creaban un ambiente donde los rebeldes, podrían ocultarse perfectamente.

Las nubes negras de contaminación dejaban escapar gotas de lluvias que a veces, solían quemar la piel, y dejar caer el pelo, nunca se sabia con esas lluvias, aunque otras veces, eran necesarias, la gente necesitaba vivir.

Basura, barro, suciedad, escombros, humos, muerte... y ese lugar era el gran Imperio Eggman, también conocido como Eggmanland.

– No entiendo – dijo la gata color rojo, que se acuclillaba al lado de un edificio abandonado, ocultándose entre sombras de los guardias del emperador. Tenia el cabello largo, de color rubio cenizo, un fleco que caía sobre sus ojos, verdes, con una frialdad absoluta, pues la vida, se los había vuelto así. vestía con mezclilla rota y un chaleco negro en forma de sudadera holgada, guantes negros sin dedos y botas, a su lado, su compañera que temblaba por toda la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, era una eriza, una eriza rosa, como las flores de los cerezos – ¡siete años! Se suponía, que después de liberar a Shadow The Hedgehog el imperio Eggman caería... pero no paso nada, con o sin Shadow de nuestro lado. ¡El grandioso erizo negro resulto ser un fraude!

Entonces a la eriza rosa, le broto una débil lagrima que sin fuerza siguió el camino de su mejilla, para caer lentamente en el barro de esa hostil ciudad.

– pero Shadow me ayudo a mi – miro a la gata, quien soplo su fleco para quitárselo de la cara y la miro, sus ojos fríos penetraron en los de la eriza, como diciendo "eso no fue suficiente" la eriza negó y sonrió, una sonrisa forzada, porque en verdad no quería sonreír, no ahora – El imperio Eggman se ha vuelto casi invencible... Lionne, Shadow me enseño todo lo que se, me amas, y si no hubiera ganado esa batalla, gracias a sus entrenamientos no hubiera entrado a la resistencia, y no seria tu compañera.

Lionne rodó los ojos, su mejor amiga, le decía eso todo el tiempo, pero, si la eriza rosa no estuviera en la resistencia, entonces tendría a otra "no eres irreemplazable" un bufido soltó su amiga rosa.

– Camina – ordeno la gata, entonces, ambas tomaron sus capuchas, la de Lionne, color negro, como toda su ropa, y la de la eriza, color marrón, al igual que su ropa, en ese mundo, no existen los colores vivos, solo negro, gris, y marrón. Ambas taparon sus cabelleras, para camuflarse entre las sombras de la ciudad.

La eriza rosa, vestía una falda plisada de color marrón, corta mas arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, una blusa ceñida a su cuerpo, que dejaba ver sus atributos bien formados, y la media capa marrón, con capucha que usaba cada vez en sus misiones a las que la resistencia las obligaba, botas también marrón, guantes blancos, cuyo dedo menique del derecho, estaba roto, y en su brazo izquierdo, un brazalete de oro curtido, cuya principal función, es convertirse en un potente escupo en batallas.

Lionne, la gata color rojo, se había convertido en la mejor amiga de la eriza rosa un tiempo después de que esta se unió a la resistencia, ahora, eran compañeras en misiones que su jefe, les mandaba, esta misión, se trataba de llevar el paquete, cuya eriza rosa sostenía y protegía con su vida, mientras que su amiga felina le protegía la espaldas de los feroces clones.

Conocían muy bien estas calles, ambas, habían crecido en ellas, y la eriza rosa, perteneciente a la generación B-14, tenía ya diecisiete años de edad, su compañera, por otro lado, pertenecía a la generación B-11, aunque técnicamente ella nunca fue clasificada.

Nadie podía estar seguros de cuando iban a aparecer los clones, había que estar alerta. los clones, eran unos erizos negros, con ojos oscuros que ninguna otra mirada podría penetrar en ellos, ojos llenos de odio, solo los demonios los poseían, no tenían empatía, alma, no sentían, eran insensibles, asesinos, capaces de matar con un solo movimiento.

Siguieron caminando, el paquete que la eriza llevaba en brazos parecía ser importante, debía llegar a la sede de Casinopolis a salvo. Casinopolis, el mundo casino, el lugar mas cercano a la Acrópolis, mas cercano al emperador y a las torres de extracción de energía, por primera vez, en diez años que lleva el reinado de Eggman sobre el planeta, la resistencia se sentía verdaderamente cerca, cerca de dar por terminada esta erá de oscuridad.

Casinopolis era la ciudad responsable de tanta contaminación lumínica, tenia cientos de luces por todas partes, lo que le hacia ver mas como una lámpara para los mosquitos, que una ciudad casino. La Acrópolis, era la ciudad donde residía el emperador, rodeada de tanto metal oxidado, robots asesinos y clones fieles, era un lugar impenetrable, la boca del lobo para los rebeldes. La eriza rosa había estado una vez en la Acrópolis, todos los ciudadanos sellados como ella habían estado ahí, en la Acrópolis, se encontraba el C.S.P, el peor lugar para cualquier ser vivo.

Lionne reviso la zona, unos guardias clones caminaban cerca, iban armados, le hizo una seña a la eriza para que se ocultara, quien lo hizo detrás de ella, a esperar que los clones se marcharan, porque si las veían, por muy magníficos que fueran los poderes de la gata rojiza, estarían perdidas, y la misión habría fallado, y se llevaría las esperanzas de muchos, por eso, _Doce_, el jefe de la resistencia en esa sede de Ciudad Dark Egg (antiguo Station Square) les había dejado ese peso en los hombros del dúo de chicas, ambas eran sigilosas y buenas en estrategias, sin contar que se llevaban muy bien, y su trabajo era mejor cuando no se estaban matando por cualquier tontería como _Veintidós_ y _Cuarenta_.

– a Shadow le sellaron – dijo la eriza, una vez oculta por las sombras, para que sus misiones no fueran aburridas, ambas amigas hablaban de lo que fuera, a la eriza rosa, conocida con el numero _Treinta y ocho_, le molestaba que _Veintiséis_ (Lionne) hablara de que Shadow The Hedgehog no ayudara en nada contra el malvado reinado de oscuridad de Eggman – no podía ayudar mas de lo que ayudo a mi.

– te volvió una bestia insensible ¡como el! – la gata bufo. Había conocido la faceta de niña buena, débil y llorona de _Treinta y ocho, _y esta eriza, (que era _Treinta y ocho_ sin importar su nombre) era una completa transformación, creación del erizo negro rojizo – pero sin duda, eres mas divertida ahora.

La eriza rosa sonrió con frialdad, bajando la cabeza, de esa manera, la sombra de la capucha, no dejaba ver sus ojos "das miedo" susurro _Veintiséis_, y miro de nuevo, los clones se iban alejando. La eriza soltó una carcajada.

– tenemos que salvar a Shadow – dijo, de repente muy feliz.

– ¿que si Shadow el erizo ya esta muerto? – pregunto _Veintiséis_ con frialdad. La eriza rosa ahogo una exclamación, para ser quien era, a veces se veía muy delicada – hay que ser realistas, _Treinta y ocho_, El Emperador ya no lo necesita, lo único que quiere es quitárselo de encima, y sacarle información de la resistencia. Que bueno que no sabe nada.

– pero Shadow no es un problema... no es ningún peligro para el imperio Eggman.

– ¡pero nosotros si! El emperador lo sabe, y quiere acabar con nosotros... todos moriremos, _Treinta y ocho_, pero ahí que asegurarse que sea en libertad.

– ¿que sabe la resistencia de Shadow? – pregunto la eriza, tomando su seriedad de vuelta, pero entonces, la gata dio la señal, y se alejo corriendo, hundiendo sus botas en el barro negro húmedo de esa tarde.

Llevaba cerca de tres años en la resistencia, pero ellos no les confiaban tantos secreto como a Lionne, quien había crecido siendo una de las hijas adoptivas del mejor guerrero de los Rebeldes, por lo tanto, no había pasado por algunas cosas que la eriza rosa paso en esos años de sufrimientos.

Resoplo y continuo caminando "Hay que salvarlo" susurro para si, y otra lagrima traviesa abandono sus ojos "por lo menos él aun sigue vivo" o eso esperaba.

Iba un poco atrasada, faltaba poco para entrar en los confines de Casinopolis, _Veintiséis_ caminaba mucho mas adelante, sin darse cuenta _Treinta y Ocho_ se detuvo, sus piernas ya no le servían, abrazaba con fuerza el paquete a su pecho, mientras lloraba silenciosamente "te salvare, maestro" "terminare la guerra por ti, papá" "Shadow. Papá" la melancolía había invadido el alma de la eriza rosa.

– En unos minutos, nos desaseáremos de ese paquete, y volveremos a Ciudad Dark Egg – decía la gata, pero se dio cuenta, de que, _Treinta y Ocho_ no venia detrás de ella – ¿_Treinta y ocho_? – Volteo, para verla de pie, estática, la capucha marrón ocultaba sus rasgos, pero sus lagrimas caían en el barro bajo sus pies – ¡nos han pillado! – dijo con un claro acento marcado, parecido al mexicano, cuando noto que los clones negros empezaban a rodearlas.

_Treinta y ocho_ despertó de sus cavilaciones, y miro a su alrededor, entonces, supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, habían cerca de trece clones hasta ahora, que se acercaban a ellas recargando sus pistolas láser y sus espadas.

A _Treinta y ocho_ ya la había golpeado antes la luz laser de las pistolas, no tenían la capacidad de matar, pero si te dejaban súper agotado, cansado, sin ganas de moverte, usaban una especie de veneno para eso, había salido a penas de un ciclo ocasionado por esas pistolas, y no estaba dispuesta a caer de nuevo en el.

Los erizos clones empezaron a caer muertos con un baile horrible que les erizaba el pelo, y los truenos empezaron a sonar a medida que el cielo se oscurecía rodeado por nubes grises, de donde caían rayos fieros dándole impacto a los erizos negros, pero no moría uno, cuando enseguida llegaban diez para reemplazarlo.

– ¡vete! – Grito _Veintiséis_ – yo me hago cargo, _Treinta y ocho_, lleva el paquete al punto.

La gata tenía las manos hacia el cielo, y los rayos de energía recorrían sus brazos, para mandar ese rayo hacia el próximo de los erizos, podría matar a diez de un solo golpe, pero para su desgracia, eran muchos. El sudor ya empezaba a correr por su cara, al hacer tantos rayos así de potentes una y otra vez. Con los años, los clones del emperador se empezaban a hacer mas fuertes, por lo que era casi imposible matarlos, por eso Lionne, necesitaba mucha de su energía.

– no te dejare – dijo confiada_ Treinta y ocho._

– alguien tiene que llevar el paquete, ¡vete!

– no te dejare – repitió, entonces _Veintiséis_ miro a sus ojos, en ese mar vio que su amiga no la dejaría sola, nunca lo hacia, era muy terca y por eso a veces provocaba darle una tunda.

Sostuvo el paquete con su mano izquierda, mientras el gran brazalete de oro curtido se transformaba antes sus ojos en un potente escudo con muchos símbolos extraños de la resistencia, y llevaba su mano a su cinturón, donde tomo un cristal negro, que en su mano, se extendió, y tomo la forma de una espada negra reluciente, con un poderoso fulgor morado. La espada, con una hoja tan fina de diamante, era capaz de cortar lo que fuera, sin siquiera mancharse, ya que podía entrar en las cuatro dimensiones, por lo que su figura, eran difusa ante muchos ojos. Con esa espada, regalo de su maestro, había hecho correr la sangre de muchos.

_Veintiséis_ asintió, al ver la determinación de la eriza rosa, por lo general, Lionne era una chica solitaria, que no aceptaba la ayuda de nadie, y que acataba las ordenes de su jefe, solo las de su jefe, nadie era capaz de ordenarle, o hacerla aceptar la ayuda cuando la necesitaba, pero, con la eriza rosa, no era así, _Treinta y ocho_ había sido la unía que se atrevió a atravesar esa barrera que había creado.

Lista ya, con su espada y su escudo, _Treinta y ocho_ se dispuso a atacar "recuerda la promesa que hice, a mi padre, y a mi maestro... haré rodar algunas cabezas" dijo, y ataco.

¡Zas! Su espada cortó carne… Al primer erizo negro que se dispuso a atacarla, lo partió por la mitad, con un determinado corte que sus órganos no se dañaran, cayó un pedazo de un lado, y otro mas alejado... la sangre se propago en el suelo minutos después, pero la hoja negra de su espada seguía reluciente, sin una mancha de sangre… y sus manos, ni siquiera se dignaron a temblar.

Era su especialidad de batalla, _Treinta y ocho_ desmembraba a sus oponentes poco a poco, causándoles un gran dolor, hasta que estos, reducidos a jirones de carne despedazada, morían.

Otro de los clones, trato de atacarla, el golpe, dio en su escudo de oro forjado, a ese clon, lo partió en pedazos, se escuchaban los gritos, porque, aunque no hablaban nunca, o ella nunca los habían oído hablar, no significaba que no tenían cuerdas vocales. Los gritos, resonaban en sus oídos como las más tétricas canciones escuchadas jamás… hasta llegar a perderse en la nada…

Uno intento atacarla por detrás, pero Lionne fue mas rápida y le dio con un tiro certero, un rayo que paro su corazón, si es que tenia uno. Del dúo, _Veintiséis_ tenia mas posibilidades en batalla, su electroquinesis le hacia una oponente a la que era imposible acercarse, mientras que _Treinta y ocho_ tenia que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con ayuda de su filosa espada.

_Veintiséis_, se encargaba de los clones con pistolas láser, mientras que _Treinta y ocho_ despedazaba a los clones con las espadas. Las batallas siempre le eran duras a la eriza, que antes no había sido tan buena, sus marcas, sus cicatrices que le decoran el cuerpo entero, son recuerdos de lo duro que fue el entrenamiento, y de lo duro que le fue llegar a ser quien es hoy.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se posaba en sus labios cada vez que mataba a uno de esos clones de erizo, cada vez que veían su sangre, sentía que se escribía con ella la palabra venganza.

Una de las cabezas rodó hasta _Veintiséis_, quien la pateo, para darle de vuelta a uno de los erizos, ella seguía haciéndolos caer gracias a su electroquinesis, la actitud de la eriza daba gran temor a muchos en batalla, ya que se volvía asesina y fiera, mataba sin piedad, pero solo Lionne sabia que vengaba la muerte de su padre.

Las espadas chocaban contra el poderoso escudo de la eriza rosa, quien clavo su espada negra en el pecho de un erizo, atravesándolo, directamente en el corazón, la sangre, empezó a correr por ambas heridas, con una patada, _Treinta y ocho_ logro desasearse de esa inmundicia. Otro, y otro, corto algunas piernas, cabezas que rodaban por el barro, una mano que corto con una sola estocada, el grito aterrador del erizo la lleno de placer, mientras la sangre le salpicaba el escudo, la ropa y la cara.

Se crearon charcos de sangre por todas partes, el barro, ya no era negro, no era marrón, su color, se había tonado de un rojizo espeluznante, los gritos de los erizos eran perturbadores a la hora de morir, pero _Veintiséis_ y _Treinta y ocho _estaban acostumbradas.

"¡Ellos mataron a mi padre! ¡ellos mataron a Sonic el erizo! merecen morir" eso era lo que se decía cada vez que su espada partía extremidades y desmembraba cuerpos, recordando con dolor la primera vez que lo hizo, fue difícil, pero lo supero. Ahora, disfrutaba de cada corte, cada bombeo de la sangre salir por las partes de un cuerpo despedazado. Sentía el dolor de cada grito golpearle en los oídos, pero no sentía nada por aquellos que morían bajo el filo de su espada.

– Hay que irnos, _Treinta y ocho_ – anuncio la gata – ¡hay que irnos ahora!

– ¡no! – grito, mientras despedazaba otro, la gata lanzo otro rayo.

– Tenemos que irnos, vendrán mas – A regañadientes, la eriza rosa se detuvo, su cara se encontraba en penumbras, pero su expresión era claramente imperturbable – te cubriré la espalda.

La eriza corrió hacia Ciudad Casinopolis, con la espada y el escudo aun activos, los clones, sin perturbarse por la muerte de miles iguales a ellos, siguieron a la eriza. El barro la dejo resbalar, clavo la espada en el suelo, que se hundió hasta la mitad en ese barro arenoso, para ayudar a levantarse, entonces la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo se sintió lejana, como un sentimiento que disminuye, un sueño que no se puede recordar "Chaos Control" escucho en su mente.

– _¡Treinta y ocho!_ – la voz de la gata roja se oía muy lejos, ella concentro su poder en sus manos, para lanzar un rayo junto a los clones que tenían rodeada a la eriza, y unas lagrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos verdes, al ver lo cerca que se encontraba la espada de uno de los erizos, de la cabeza de su amiga.

"Chaos Control" escucho otra vez, supo de quien era esa voz, pero no era como si él estuviera diciéndoselo personalmente, era un recuerdo, una sombra lejana, era la voz de Shadow. Cerró los ojos y lo repitió, tan débilmente que solo ella debió de haberlo escuchado.

Al hacerlo, la espada, clavada en el barro, brillo con un poderoso fulgor violeta, después, siguieron unos siete colores... blanco, rosa, azul, verde, amarillo, rojo, verde agua... para que un color rosa intenso, casi purpura, predominara en la espada de diamante.

Entonces... se apago.

Lionne no podía ver nada, solo supo que _Treinta y ocho_ perecería bajo la espada de un guerrero del emperador, entonces ese fulgor rosa se hizo predominante, y cuando el fulgor se desvaneció, _Treinta y ocho_ ya se había ido.

Encendió su comunicador… estaba sola, con mas trescientos clones de erizos negros a su alrededor.

– _Doce_, envía refuerzos, necesito ayuda... tenemos problemas.

**¿Que le ocurrió a Treinta y ocho? ¿Por que se activo el chaos control? ¿Que fue ese fulgor en la espada de diamante? ¿Por que escucho la voz de Shadow The Hedgehog? ¿Que ocurrió para que Eggmaland se hiciera realidad? ¿Qué es el C.S.P? ¿Lionne saldrá viva de esto?**

**Responderé esas preguntas a medida que valla avanzando la historia, por ahora, quiero anunciarles, que este capitulo, lo saco demasiado pronto, (ya que aun debo terminar la historia inicial de la que me he basado en esta), y la razón, por la que esta hoy al aire, es porque, necesito vuestra ayuda, si, como ven "Lionne" es un Fancaracter, de mi queridísima amiga MGCT94, en realidad, hay dos fancaracter, ¿a que no adivinan cual es el otro?**

**Bueno, ese no es el punto... el punto es, que haré un concurso...**

**Bien, no es un concurso como tal, trata de la participación de vuestros OC's o Fancaracter en esa historia, ^w^ todo aquel que tenga un OC puede dejar un review para que yo lo meta a la historia ¿si?... bien, las reglas son sencillas.**

**Aquellos que quieran entrar, deben estar registrados en FF, para que yo pueda ponerme en contacto con ustedes, y me digan todo acerca de sus Fancaracter (apariencia, historia, nombres, poderes, especie, edades, etc...). No puede ser por reviews, estas cosas se discutirán en PM.**

**Pueden ser más de un OC si así lo desean.**

**Necesitare la participación de OC's tanto femeninos como masculinos.**

**Bien, quedando este punto claro, actualizare cuando la historia "Entre nosotros" este terminada (y cuando vuelva del servicio, ya que tengo obligaciones militares y no puedo dejarlas tiradas), y así, yo me concentre solo en esta, para aclarar puntos sueltos y de intriga.**

**Solo quería un poco de ayuda, aquellos que quieren ayudarme, esperare vuestros reviews, y sus personajes saldrán a medida que avanza la historia... no se impaciente, porque esta historia se publicara mas adelante, esto es solo una... ¿publicidad?**

**Bye, Hasta la próxima... Tarah Zen los ama. OwO ^w^**


	2. ¿Que sucedio?

**Hola, aquí Tarah con esta historia un poco movida XD (creo que con la acción del cap anterior, este será aburrido :p) ¬w¬ no me crean.**

**Quiero hacer una aclaración: la nota al principio del cap anterior, eran los pensamientos de alguien, que saldrá en este cap ;) adivinen quien.**

**se que no he terminado Entre nosotros pero solo le queda un cap... asi que publico a peticion de Katy Ligth y Sonamyfanlove n.n**

CAPITULO DOS.

_Futuro, 5:57 pm._

Caminaba lentamente, hundiendo sus pequeñas botas en el barro rojo y flojo de esa zona de la ciudad, un gran edificio se alzaba como un monstruo entre las pesadillas de los pequeños, era un edificio abandonado con letras grandes que se caían a pedazos, estas, en los días de gloria de este edificio decían "Organización G.U.N"

La grandiosa organización de agentes del gobierno, se desmoronaba como un muñeco de nieve… ya no quedaba nada de ella. ¿Cómo, una organización tan grandiosa, termino así? era lo primero que tomo el Emperador, y al controlar a G.U.N, controlo al mundo…

Se alejo de ese lugar, observando la imagen a su alrededor, recordó, como jugaba entre los prados verdes de lo que veía, de lo que ahora era un llano vacío. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y callo en su bota gris… pero no, ella no lloraba, no podía permitirse llorar.

Su cabeza dolía... dolía infernalmente cada vez que trataba de recordar mas detalles de su vida, era un verdadero tormento, como clavos que se entierra mas en su mente, cuando se esforzaba por recordar. Camino un poco mas, observando el paisaje gris que la rodeaba... arboles huesudos como manos que emergen del mismísimo infierno, hacían perfecta concordancia con el cielo gris y ambarino, un cielo formado de tanta contaminación, lumínica y atmosférica, las colinas, que antes habían sido verdes, ahora solo eran barro húmedo que se desmoronaba... todo se juntaba, para formar un paisaje lúgubre, que se encontraba lleno de muerte.

Se agacho, retiro su guante, y hundió su mano en ese barro rojizo, casi pudo jurar, que sintió al planeta pedirle ayuda, que lo sintió enfermo, que estaba muriendo... pero era imposible, ¡la C.S.P le quito todo lo que ama! No podía sentir nada.

Se puso de pie presurosa, tenia que volver, pero antes, miro ese lugar baldío una vez mas... sentía todo el dolor de su corazón desbordándose, como si sangrara internamente.

Era eso, esa terrible conexión con la naturaleza, ahora ella moría y la chica moriría con ella... ¡no! ¡la conexión se corto! Tenia que aceptarlo. Llevo su mano a su pecho sin poder aguantar el dolor, tratando de regresar su mente a la época de felicidad de su vida.

Había llegado como ayuda a la sede de City Dark Egg, como mano derecha del líder de la resistencia y en el cuartel de inteligencia de la sede de Casinopolis, ella mas que nadie, había estado encerrada en un laboratorio técnico y el taller, diseñando lo que serviría para acabar con el sufrimiento de su amado Mobius. Siendo antiguamente agente en G.U.N y alumna del mismísimo Miles "Tails" Prower, había aprendido todo lo que él tenia para enseñarle, su inteligencia era tal, que podría llegar a compararse con la del emperador Eggman.

Ella... esa chica cuyos pensamientos taladraban su mente, era una eriza, de color castaño todo su pelaje, y sus ojos, de un color común y muy parecido al de las avellanas, tiene púas largas atada en una trenza francesa y varios mechones de pelo le caen sobre la frente, sus brazos poseían una piel inmaculada. Tenia puesto un pantalón formal de color negro que se le ciñe al cuerpo, un corcel gris con lazos de color fucsia, que realza su busto, sus botas son medias, que le llegaban a la mitad de la pantorrilla, eran de color gris con hebillas color morado, usa guantes blancos con botones dorados y una capa negra que le cae hasta la cadera, con capucha para ocultar su rostro. Los colores que usaba en su atuendo, como lo era la liga y las hebillas, era sinónimo de la rebelión, los únicos que no se deshicieron de ellos, muy pocos conservaban colores, ya que el emperador los había prohibido.

– _¡Nueve!_ – Escucho una voz que conocía y que la ayudo a salir de sus cavilaciones – _¡número Nueve!_ – volvió a escuchar, su número de identificación en la resistencia, volteo tratando de divisar a la persona que la llamaba…

– ¿_Trece_? – Pregunto confundida, entonces se dio cuenta de que si era ella la que la llamaba, su compañera _Trece_ – ya voy... – respondió con fastidio, sabia que tenia que partir...

La eriza castaña, sabia que tendrían que ir a la sede de la oscura ciudad de Speggonia, en donde debería supervisar junto a _Trece_ el desarrollo de aerodeslizadores parecidos a los del emperador y luego tendría que regresar a la sede de Casinopolis, a supervisar el trabajo de los rebeldes, luego en ciudad Acropolis... la invasión llegaría y la era de oscuridad llegaría a su fin, tenia todo calculado, todo... o eso pensaba.

Su compañera _Trece_, una erinaceidos, al igual que ella, tenia el pelaje color azabache, tan oscuro como las plumas de un cuervo, sus ojos marrones que generalmente irradiaban una ternura que no se podía explicar con palabras, estaban consternados y se asemejaban al color de ojos de _Nueve_. En realidad, eran muy parecidas, como si fueran hermanas, pero no lo eran. Sus brazos de color piel, eran iguales de inmaculados que los de la eriza castaña. Tenia las púas largas, mas abajo de su cadera y estas eran tan suaves que podían pasar mas por cabello normal que por púas de un erizo. Venia vestida con ropas grises, el perfecto camuflaje para los rebeldes.

– Solo estaba visitando el lugar, pero ya nos vamos – decía la eriza castaña, en lo que su amiga azabache terminaba de llegar a su lado – tenemos muchas cosas por hacer...

– ¿¡por que no contestas el comunicador!? – le pregunto, interrumpiéndola... Número _Nueve_ se encogió de hombros...

– lo siento – se disculpo – lo apague... – ese era un crimen por parte de cualquier integrante de la resistencia, quienes, siempre, en todo momento y lugar debían tener el comunicador encendido, para que así se pudieran localizar mucho mas rápido – necesitaba estar sola – se excuso, pues a _Nueve_ no le gustaba estar a cada segundo monitoreándose, pero por ser alguien de alto rango, esa penalidad no seria sancionada.

Así trabajaban los números en la resistencia, mientras menor sea el número, mayor es el rango.

No podía creer que su compañera la estuviera buscando solo por no responder a sus llamados por el comunicador, aunque tenían que irse, todo estaba calculado... por otro lado, Número _Trece_ se encontraba consternada, así como sus ojos marrones lo mostraban, le soltó de una vez la información...

– atacaron a _Veintiséis_ y a _Treinta y ocho_ – dijo con un suave hilo de voz que se fue apagando con su aliento – el paquete…. Ellas lo tienen.

Y solo con esa información, el perfecto orden de una agenda que se tenía que cumplir al pie de la letra, todo un plan de años, tanto trabajo... se callo a pedazos...

_Año 2010, 5:48 am._

_Treinta y ocho_ abrió los ojos, su espada dejo de resplandecer, y volvía a ser de color negro brillante, con detalles morados fuerte, se sentía cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. El fulgor la dejo ciega y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a su nuevo ambiente y a la poca luz, quedo impactada al ver lo que se extendía frente el horizonte.

Una esfera se empezaba a elevar sobre el cielo, que minutos después, se torno de un color tan azul. Un gran cuerpo de agua se coloreaba con detalles dorados brillantes que el sol reluciente dejaba a su paso, entonces supo lo que era, aquel cuerpo de agua, era el mar. Había visto el mar y lo había visitado con su Sonic antes de la guerra, pero no lo recordaba como tal, no lo recordaba tan azul e inmenso.

Tenía la misma posición antes del fulgor, la espada negra de diamante clavada en la arena, las botas y la ropa manchada de barro y sangre, una rodilla clavada en la superficie del suelo, gotas de sangre aun fresca corrían por su mejilla y su pelo, la imagen era perturbadora… una chica cubierta de sangre.

Se puso alerta, el emperador era reconocido por torturar a sus victimas con imágenes visuales, entonces supuso que la habían atrapado y eso estaba haciendo con ella, mostrarle un mundo lleno de maravillas, donde el mar existe y el cielo es tan azul como esas aves que sobrevolaban el firmamento... una imagen bella, antes de una muerte inminente.

Esperaba en cualquier momento la invasión, que aparecieran muchos clones y robots a matarla. Pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y con vacilación camino hacia el ácueo azul que se extendía hasta perderse de vista. Abrazo con fuerza el paquete a su pecho, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, como el regalo mas preciado, como si temiera que se lo arrancaran en cualquier momento, como un sueño que desaparece y las esperanzas de la humanidad se desvanecieran con el.

El escudo y la espada aun activadas, pero después de mirar con recelo a todas partes y notar que por ahora se encontraba sola, los guardo, reclinando la espada y colocándola en el lugar seguro de su cinturón dorado.

Se quedo de pie a centímetros de sus aguas que se movían armoniosamente con el viento, como si danzaran juntos, se hundió en la suave arena blanqui-dorada y el agua volvió a llegar, esta vez tocando las puntas de sus botas.

Se sintió... real. Con una expresión confusa, miro el agua retirarse, una imagen llego a ella "¡Sonic, vuelve aquí!" una lagrima broto de sus ojos y se dejo caer de rodillas, clavando las pequeñas partículas de arena en ellas, lastimando la piel sensible.

¿Por que la torturaban así? ¿Por que le llegaban imágenes de un mundo que no volvería? Lloro sin consuelo y soltó el paquete... por primera vez desde que se lo entregaron, ella dejo de pensar en el como lo mas importante.

Se puso de pie, seco sus lagrimas y se adentro mas en el agua, su expresión confusa seguía reinando, como un bebé que aprende de la vida, metió su mano en el agua cuando esta llego hasta la mitad de sus rodillas, junto sus manos recogiendo un poco de agua cristalina, sonrió, una sonrisa enorme de jubilo, ¡era agua! Lo que mas anhelaba su sociedad, de un sopetón, bebió el sorbo, pero lo escupió enseguida, ¡era salada! Saco su lengua rosada fuera, y apretó los ojos, haciendo una expresión de repulsión hacia el agua.

No recordaba que fuera salada.

Parecía una niña poco experimentada en vez de una guerrera de la resistencia.

Vio su imagen que se reflejaba en el agua cristalina, la cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda estaba llena de sangre que no le pertenecía, su fleco, que le caía sobre su ojos derecho, también tenia gotas escarlata, tan grandes como monedas, que se deslizaban pintándolo de carmín, su brazalete de oro estaba rojo de la sangre que derramo de los clones, su ropa y piel estaban igual, su aspecto desaliñado no concordaba para nada con su cara de niña indefensa, era su arma, la niña indefensa que se volvía una bestia.

Estaba tan llena de sangre, tan llena de muerte e inmundicia, que se sumergió en las aguas, para lavarse, pero una vez que te manchas de sangre, su olor, el olor de la muerte, siempre te persigue y jamás te abandona.

Se restregó duro, quería quitarse el mal de su cuerpo, todo lo que pudo, soltó la joya de su capa, dejando ver sus púas largas y ondeadas, que se mecían al viento. La metió en las aguas cristalinas para fregarla y quitarle los restos de la sangre que ya empezaba a secarse, sus ropas marrones y su camisa ceñida antes blanca, estaban percudidas, no se podía hacer mucho, pero serviría para quitar la muerte de su cuerpo… aunque sea un poco.

Cuando salió estaba toda húmeda, su camisa revelaba mas de lo quería ocultar y manchas marrones quedaron donde antes había una gota. Exprimió su capa, pero antes de volver a ponérsela una pelota de colores llego a su lado chocando contra su pierna, _Treinta y ocho_ se puso en posición de pelea e instintivamente llevo su mano al cristal de su espada, para activarla si era necesario, pero entonces...

– ¡Oye, pelirrosa, pasa la pelota! – dijo una joven golondrina color ámbar, su plumaje le recordaba a las tardes en el cielo de City Dark Egg. La eriza rosa, confundida por tal petición, oscilo en lanzarle la pelota de vuelta o sacar su espada y hacerle pedazos. Su postura agresiva se suavizo, miro con recelo la pelota y la lanzo de vuelta a su dueña – ¡oye! Lanzas bien. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

La pelirrosa, al saber que era con ella, la miro con ojos perplejos y lentamente negó. Su expresión perpleja y sus ojos tiernos la hacían parecer indefensa, como si la chica que agresivamente había desmembrado los cuerpos de aquellos erizos negros hubiera desaparecido del todo.

¡Le había dicho pelirrosa! Nunca nadie le había dicho así, se puso su capa y subió su capucha, para ocultar su pelo y sus púas, las cuales eran largas hasta su cadera estrecha... fue hacia donde dejo el paquete y este estaba ahí, sin ser movido.

No sabía que era ese lugar. ¿Había muerto y ese era el cielo? ¿Estaba soñando nuevamente? Porque en sus sueños la ciudad se veía así. Supuso que no era un sueño o alucinación, el sabor del agua, el viento en su pelo, el frio y la humedad de su cuerpo, no era un sueño, era real.

¿Donde estará _Veintiséis_?

Camino hacia el sitio que parecía ser la ciudad dejando un destilo de agua por cada paso que daba, movía sus caderas con sensualidad y gracia que siempre la caracterizaba, la playa estaba llena de plantas de coco y palmeras, a las cuales vio con curiosidad y melancolía.

Pero centro su cabeza en una cosa. Encontrar a _Veintiséis_.

No supo que paso con eso, como llego aquí, como ella y _Veintiséis_, siendo que son el mejor equipo, no pudieron sincronizarse, ¡y se perdieron ambas! La pelea comenzó tan rápido, que no dieron ni cuenta, hasta que ya se encontraba matando a diestra y siniestra.

Reviso su mano derecha, en cuya muñeca, oculto por su guante, se encontraba un pequeño comunicador de pulsera que se usaba para mantener a los rebeldes en contacto con la sede de City Dark Egg, apretó un par de botones, pero este rechino y se apago. No tenía señal, ni suerte ¿donde estaba?

La ciudad se parecía a una que salía siempre en sus sueños, una que recordaba, era la gloriosa e iluminada ciudad de Station Square, pero no podía ser, Station Square se caía a pedazos, había sido quemada, había sufrido inundaciones, ya casi nadie vivía en Station Square, rebautizada ahora como City Dark Egg. La mayoría de las personas que vivían en el antiguo Station Square, ahora vivían en los alrededor de los que antes habían sido los campos verdes de Green Hill.

Un sonido estruendoso llego a sus oídos, con leves temblores que movieron el suelo donde estaba de pie, al notarlo, su faceta protectora volvió y apretó el paquete contra su pecho. Alterada miro a varios lados, en este lugar, sea cual sea, no tenia a Lionne para cuidarle las espaldas.

Miro a lo lejos un robot enorme rodeado por cientos de robots más pequeños, recordó esos robots, ya los había visto antes, cuando era muy niña.

– Lo sabia – se dijo – es una trampa.

Escondió el paquete y sacando su escudo y su espada se dirigió hacia el gran robot. Pero se detuvo cuando vio a varios robots caer como escalerillas de dominós. Lanzaban unos misiles y luego de la nada explotaban.

Sorprendida miro la escena "¡No… no puede ser!"

– ¡oh, queridísima, Amy, tanto tiempo! – se giro al escuchar la voz, era una carrasposa y gruesa, miro esa cara con odio, ese grotesco bigote de cepillo desgastado, los lentes azules que resplandecían, ocultando su verdadera malicia, pero su sonrisa y su cara de marginado hablaban por si solas.

La eriza rosa se sorprendió al oír ese nombre y se pregunto ¿como lo supo? Fue cuando noto que esa misma cara, como la primera vez que la vio el día de su secuestro, la había visto por tantos intercomunicadores, dando noticias en Eggmanland, solo que más viejo, el bigote de color castaño rojizo, ella lo recordaba gris… y parte de su cara en Eggmanland estaban robotizadas.

Si no hubiese sido por el C.S.P ella recordaría perfectamente cada detalle de su pasado, cosas que se veían lejanas.

– ¿Eggman? – pregunto, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto, volteo buscando al rayo azul que había destruido a los robots minutos antes.

– ¿buscas a tu novio?

– ¡no le importa! – replico, volteando a mirarlo de nuevo, sin dejar ver el color de sus ojos. Se pregunto como este viejo le había puesto un nombre sin mirarle el rostro oculto por la capucha, metió su gran fleco color rosa, escondiéndolo de la mirada ajena.

– ¡pero que eriza mas insolente! ¡Morirás! – gruño, pero entonces sus misiles fueron destruidos por el rayo azul, dejando ver la figura de una erizo color azul eléctrico, Sonic The Hedgehog, la leyenda.

"_Quieras o no, siempre seré tu mejor amigo"_

– hoy no morirá nadie, Eggman – dijo él con tono de superioridad. A la eriza rosa le dio un vuelco en el corazón, recordaba muy bien esa voz y una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, pensó que nunca mas lo volvería a escuchar, pero estaba ahí, con una apariencia mas juvenil de la que recordaba, pero no había duda, era él, Sonic The Hedgehog.

Se quedo pasmada al verlo de nuevo, no sabia que hacer ahora, teniéndolo delante de ella, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de correr hacia él y darle un asfixiante abrazo, así que una sonrisa se poso sobre sus labios y se dirigió al primer robot que estaba cerca, cortándolo a pedazos con su filosa espada, para después hacerlo estallar de manera dramática, consiguiendo la mirada del erizo azul, que aplaudió su obra.

– bien… pero puede llegar a ser mejor – dijo con arrogancia.

No era tan rápida como el erizo, él destruía el triple de los que ella, segundos, solos segundos después, los dos erizos dejaron de prestarle verdadera atención a Eggman y se trataba ahora mas de un juego de ver quien tenia las mejores técnicas, cosas que a Eggman le desagradaba, dado que el era el villano y se merecía atención.

– ¡Tontos erizos! – exclamo a la pareja.

Disparo su gran misil, pero entonces del cielo empezó a llover balas, que se estrellaron con su misil antes de llegar a sus objetivos. _Treinta y ocho_ noto con suma alegría que la ayuda había venido, en un avión amarillo y azul, un zorro amarillo acompañado de un equidna rojo ayudaban a luchar contra el mal.

_Treinta y ocho_ repelía las balas de los robots con su escudo, sin siquiera este abollarse y partía robots con su poderosa espada, como si nos los tocara. Por otro lado, el erizo egocéntrico y competitivo llevaba mas del triple que la chica lograba sola, seria muy difícil volver a impresionarlo.

Otra lágrima traviesa atravesó su mejilla.

Dio un zarpazo certero que partió un robot por la mitad, emitió unos chirridos para que luego, su parte superior cayera al suelo dejando la parte inferior de pie y entonces…exploto. Acabar con robots no era tan emocionante y placentero como matar a clones, que dejaban sangre en donde quedaban sus restos. La eriza era buena en batalla, casi nunca fallaba, pues no se esperaba menos de la alumna de Shadow The Hedgehog.

Eggman daba la retirada, no sin antes destrozar ese punto de la ciudad y gritaba su típico "¡volveré!" para después marcharse con su ejército. La eriza se pregunto ¿Por qué Sonic no lo mata de una vez?

Antes de que se fueran, _Treinta y ocho_ rompió con otro zarpazo certero un robot que exploto con solo un corte, uno de esos robots que a Sonic le tomaba tres golpes derrotar y este estallo a pedazos mientras la chica de capucha, sonrisa ladina y ojos en penumbras, reclinaba su espada, guardaba su escudo y recogía su paquete.

La sonrisa presumida de Sonic se borro ante esa imagen, un mechón de pelo rosa largo salió por la capucha de color marrón, dejando a Sonic mas intrigado de lo que ya estaba.

– ¿Amy? – aventuro. No había visto a Amy en meses, después de que él dejara Station Square para una nueva aventura y justo acababa de llegar, el pelo rosa de la chica le llamo la atención de sobre manera.

La chica sin detenerse ni mirar atrás le respondió.

– no soy Amy.

Dejando aun más intrigado a ese erizo azul. ¿No era Amy? pero tenía un gran parecido. Por primera vez desde que comenzó la batalla la contemplo libremente, tenia un cuerpo mucho mas desarrollado que el de Amy, como si tuviera mayor edad, su ropa no era nada colorida, ni feliz y tenia su rostro decorado con una sonrisa ladina que le recordaba a él. También había otras cosas de interés en esa rara chica, como su manera de batallar, no oscilaba en cada golpe, Amy no podía pelear tan bien, tampoco sabia manejar la espada de esa manera, en definitiva no era Amy, entonces pensó que quizás era la eriza rosa que desde la infancia había estado enamorada de él, solo que tratando de llamar su atención y si que lo había hecho, pero no de una manera amorosa, sino por esas increíbles técnicas en batalla.

Entonces pensó que se parecía a alguien que el había conocido, no, no que había, alguien que conoce, con ese cuerpo de modelo y su increíble seguridad… recordó a la agente de G.U.N.

La eriza se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad, volver a ver a Sonic... eso era un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar. Entonces escucho la voz, esa que decía "Chaos Control" pasivamente en su mente. Si Sonic estaba vivo, eso indicaría que Shadow seguramente estaba por ahí, tenía que encontrarlo ya que él seria el único que la ayudaría a regresar a casa y a salvar a su mundo.

**¿Quienes son numero Nueve y Trece? ¿Que tiene ese paquete que Treinta y ocho y Veintiséis deben proteger con sus vidas? ¿Si esa eriza rosa no es Amy, entonces quien es? ¿Que relación tiene con Shadow The Hedgehog? ¿Como viajo al pasado? ¿Una vez más, que es el C.S.P? ¿Qué ocurrió con Lionne?**

**Tantas preguntas y solo yo se las respuestas ¬w¬ ¡me da una increíble sensación de poder! Si quieren saber, deben seguir leyendo este fic, porque esto a penas comienza a ponerse bueno :p**

**^w^ quiero darle las gracias a todos por sus participaciones.**

**Leoa94 por sus OC's "Lionne" y "Leoa The Lion"**

**Dark Rose Mouth por sus OC's "Isabella The Wolf" y "Mery Jane The Hedgehog"**

**BlueRosePegasus por su OC "Aqua Lucem"**

**Noah-chan Sakamaki por su OC "Noah The Hedgehog"**

**Sonamyfanlove por sus OC's "Astro The Hedgehog" y "Alex The Polar Bear" los únicos de genero masculino n.n**

**Mizu-kumi por su OC "White The Hedgehog"**

**Katy light Hedgehog por su OC de mismo nombre ^w^**

**Natalia Hatsune por su OC "Ro The Hedgehog"**

**A todas ¡gracias! Sus OC's saldrá a medida que avanza la historia, no se impacienten, que esto sera para rato.**

**Att: Tarah (^w^)/**


	3. Acorralada

**Hola, hola, gente! n.n he vuelto con otro cap.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y perdonen las intrigas XD es que me encanta ser mala y atraparlos con ellas. En este cap se resolverá la pregunta ¿que paso con Lionne? Por lo tanto va dedicado a mi amiga X3**

CAPITULO TRES.

_Futuro, 5:46 pm._

_Doce_ confiaba mucho en _Veintiséis_, el paquete que llevaba la gata y su compañera eriza era muy importante, si ellas dos no podían llevarlo a la sede de Casinopolis, entonces nadie podría hacerlo y los años de investigaciones se perderían, así como la única esperanza que tiene la resistencia de hackear el sistema de la C.S.P.

La resistencia era poderosa, (pero no mucho) tenía a todos aquellos que se opusieron a la C.S.P y al gobierno de Eggman, aunque se estaban quedando sin gente y si la C.S.P atrapaba a más de ellos ya no podrían luchar, quizás como _Treinta y ocho_, pero la chica sin _Veintiséis_ no era nada, la matarían en un instante. La resistencia era poderosa pero no se podía comparar con la C.S.P, tres letras que para muchos significaban desesperación y perdición.

Los pensamientos de _Doce_, así como de casi todos los lideres y generales de alto rango, estaban concentrados en ese paquete, esta era llegaría a su fin a su debido tiempo y el contenido de ese paquete era el primer paso para un nuevo mundo.

La conversación se extendió mucho mientras _Trece_ y _Doc_e hablaban de las dos guerreras que se encargaban de llevar el paquete al punto, de ese paquete tan importante para todos los que aun tenían esperanzas.

– ha sido un placer hablar contigo – dijo la eriza azabache que respondía por _Trece_ – pero _Nueve_ y yo tenemos que llegar en la mañana a Speggonia.

– ¿alguna nueva noticia? – pregunto mientras caminaba junto con la eriza negra hacia la puerta. Ella negó.

– Lo mismo de lo que llevamos trabajando – resoplo – con ese aerodeslizador la invasión se llevara a cabo en La Acrópolis.

– y todo llegara a su fin.

– será muy difícil sanar al planeta. Pero _Número Nueve_ cree que hay una esperanza.

– Por cierto – indago – ¿donde se encuentra _Número Nueve_? – ya que no había visto a la eriza castaña desde que las guerreras abandonaron la sede.

La eriza azabache reviso su muñeca, presionando pequeños botones de su comunicador para tratar de conectar con _Nueve_, cuando... el comunicar de _Doce_ suena, al contestarlo una voz rápida, desesperada y con jadeos aparentes pide con un suave hilo de voz:

– _Doce_, envía refuerzos, necesito ayuda... tenemos problemas.

Supo entonces que los minutos habían empezado su cuenta regresiva y si no llegaba a tiempo, ella estaría completamente perdida...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las espadas se recargaban, los láser emitían un poderoso fulgor, ella después de haber dado la pelea y haber agotado sus energías (claramente se veía en las muertes de muchos erizos), había sido acorralada por lo que parecían ser mas de treinta, si solo pudiera emitir un rayo mas, pero no podía, estaba tan cansada que temblaba y jadeaba.

Movió su mirada por las caras de todos esos erizos, eran clones, claramente, porque tenia la misma cara, los mismos rasgos, como una tétrica fotografía.

La preocupación por _Treinta y ocho_ era creciente, pero ella sabía que iba a morir, no podía pensar en nada más que en eso… Lionne moriría bajo la espada láser de uno de esos clones.

Cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, mientras sus manos calientes y sudadas se pegaban a la pared de la que se sostenía...

_Treinta y ocho_ había desaparecido dejando solo confusión en los presentes, en todos los clones y en _Veintiséis_, pero para ellos al no verla dedujeron que ya no estaba, por lo cual solo le quedaba un objetivo a la mira; la gata rojiza.

Los ojos verdes de Lionne se separaron de la pequeña pantalla de su comunicador justo a tiempo para reaccionar y quitarse del camino de uno de los rayos azulados de las pistolas láser, uno de esos rayos era tremendamente peligroso, estaban compuestos por una especie de veneno que lejos de matar encerraba a la victima en un especie de coma. _Treinta y ocho_ había sufrido uno de esos.

Pero ella no era _Treinta y ocho._ _Veintiséis_ era una de las mejores en artes marciales, podría esquivar muchos de esos rayos paralizantes a no ser que sean más de diez lo que hayan sido dirigidos a ella, lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Dio saltos triples tratando de ocultarse, pero de todos modos siendo el único objetivo a la mira, un láser le roso el brazo dejándolo inmóvil.

La gata gruño y miro con odio a ese clon que le había tocado, pero como no tenían empatía, no podían encogerse del miedo que provocaba la frialdad en esos ojos color del pasto. Pasto que ya no existía en City Dark Egg, un lugar lleno de muerte.

– ¡maldito! – susurro mientras se sostenía el brazo que parecía pesarle toneladas, los clones parecían reírse, pero no se detendrían hasta que todo hubiera acabado con la muerte de la gata.

Tomo una espada del suelo a la que se aferraba una mano sangrante y desgarrada que esas que su amiga había cortado. Se aproximo a un brazo con espada que se encontraba demasiado cerca de su cara, para cortarlo con un zarpazo. Se estremeció y soltó la espada al sentir como la carne se cortaba bajo sus manos y la sangre surgía llenándola incluso a ella.

Era mas difícil de lo que parecía, no sabia como la eriza rosa podía con eso.

Así con todo el poder de su cuerpo, el poco que le quedaba, tenia que sobrevivir a todos esos clones con que el emperador había conquistado Mobius...

No usaban ni la mitad de su verdadero poder, tampoco les importaba morir, el mismo emperador les daba órdenes específicas de no usar todo su poder con los rebeldes, lo que indicaba que se encontraba muy confiado de que nunca podrían destronarle. Los clones solo eran seguridad, de la mayoría que morían día a día, había cincuenta que lo reemplazaban con más poder y que acababan de salir del C.S.P.

Eggman estaba al cien por ciento seguro de que podría mejorarlos, pero si lo hacia, temía que se voltearan a otro lado y ya no serian de su ayuda, sino que buscarían la manera de destruirlo y él no quería eso. Sus robots eran fieles, los clones no.

Porque vivir siendo lo que son era aun peor que la más dolorosa muerte bajo una espada de doble filo.

Se movían a la velocidad del sonido, era el único poder real que poseían. Terminaban apareciendo en los lugares a los que iba la gata, quien maldecía cada vez que se le aparecía uno de ellos. Estaban jugando con ella y a _Veintiséis_ no le agradaba. Su brazo pesaba.

Estaba cansada y con su brazo así sus habilidades se disminuían, tendría suerte si lograba salir ilesa de esas; no, tendría suerte si lograra salir de esas viva. Las nubes del cielo se volvieron aun mas negras y los rayos empezaron a caer sobre su cuerpo, pero en vez e hacerle daño, estaba adsorbiendo poder. Tenia que moverse mucho, porque o sino las espadas la cortarían y los láser paralizarían su cuerpo, razón por la cual su poder en vez de ir en mayor aumento, disminuía.

Redirigió esos rayos a los mas cercanos, algunos de ellos usaron escudos o desaparecían y volvían a aparecer en otro lugar. Conocía una técnica, una técnica de rayos en donde la electricidad saldría de su cuerpo carbonizando todo a su paso a unos metros a la redonda, pero estaba cansada y para hacerla necesitaría el noventa y seis por ciento de su energía. Demasiada. Y las veces que lo intento habían terminado desmayada.

Trato de esquivar los zarpazos certeros de los clones y sus espadas, pero no era tan rápida estando herida. Uno de ellos le corto la chaqueta dejando ver parte de su abdomen. El otro corte fue en su cabello haciendo que los mechones de pelo rubio cayeran hundiéndose en el barro en que era más difícil moverse.

Ella jadeaba fuertemente en un vago intento por recuperar el aliento, pero los clones ni se inmutaron.

Se dio cuenta de que el juego había terminado cuando entre todos, aproximadamente treinta clones habían empezado a rodearla, sin pistolas láser, solo tenían espadas, lo que indicaba que iban a matarla. Se movían a una velocidad impresionante que sus figuras se desaparecían delante de sus ojos, _Veintiséis_ trataba de verlos, pero era imposible, cuando los notaban estos ya se encontraba rodeándola.

Cerró los ojos con tanta rabia e indignación de morir tan bajo, pero entonces un sonido la distrajo, obligándola a mirar de nuevo, los clones estaban... riendo. ¡Se reían de ella! ¿Ella solo había sido un juego macabro que se traducía en cientos de muertos a su alrededor?

Lo que escucho, le heló la sangre.

– corre.

Se quedo estática con ese susurro, había sido la voz mas aterradora y fría que se hubiera imaginado escuchar jamás, era la voz de uno de los clones y era la voz de... Shadow.

Fue entonces cuando su mente reacciono y con movimientos que su cuerpo y el cansancio le permitió, se alejo dando tumbos, evitando aquellos zarpazos y risas macabras de voces que conocía. La voz se le parecía mucho a la de Shadow, pero no... No podía ser.

Se quejo del dolor cuando sintió sangre caliente en su pantorrilla, miro a su pierna para ver que un corte se abría en cada paso que daba. Los miro, caminaban lentamente pero se encontraban sumamente cerca, peligrosamente cerca.

A la gata no le quedaba de otra que huir, o si no moriría.

Pero sus piernas no encontraban un lugar al cual ir. Lentamente camino hacia atrás, dando tumbos mientras sus pies se hundían en el lodo, fue entones cuando su espalda se topo con la dura pared, el fin de un lugar a donde ir.

Sus ojos estaban acuosos, pero Lionne no seria capaz de llorar, no, no podía, no lloraría. Las imágenes de su vida pasaron frente a sus ojos como cada vez que sabes que ha llegado tu hora.

Nada feliz que mostrar, orfanatos, burlas, discriminaciones, uno y otro orfanato y todos eran iguales, nunca quiso estar en ninguno y entonces, estaba en el último, cuando se incendio en los días en que la guerra comenzaba junto al reinado de caos de Eggman. Y él los rescato, el erizo que seria llamado su padre, el gran general _Veintiséis_ de la resistencia, de quien ella había tomado su lugar.

_"Vamos, Lionne, no puedes quedarte por siempre entre las sombras"_ escucho la voz de _Treinta y ocho_, como esa mañana, refiriéndose a _Doce... Doce, Doce, Doce_... ahora moriría sin decirle nada.

Una gran rabia se apodero su pecho en cuestión de minutos, ¿por que todo lo que quería se le era arrebatado? Era la historia de su vida.

Las últimas de sus energías se transmitieron por su brazo bueno en un rayo gris de gran poder que atravesó el corazón de ese erizo negro que tenía su espada lista para decapitarla.

Pero eso fue todo. Se desmayaría...

Pero entonces, lluvias de piedras y escombros empezaron a caer del cielo. Estas brillaban con un color verde agua y Lionne no tuvo miedo porque sabia que _Doce_ había venido por ella, sonrió y callo de rodillas.

Una furgoneta negra derrapo entre el barro y los escombros, donde seis de los rebeldes, incluyendo al líder bajaron de ella.

– ¡_Cuarenta_, ve por _Veintiséis!_ – ordeno _Doce_, mientras que el erizo dorado asentía con la cabeza e iba a rescatar a la fatigada de _Veintiséis._

Su apariencia podría pasar por la forma súper de Sonic, pero no llega a eso. Tenía los ojos rojos color rubí, una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba así como sus buenos modales. Vestía con una capa con capucha en el característico negro, un cinturón igual negro y rojo, guantes blancos con botones rojos en las muñecas, calcetines color rojo y las zapatillas azules con la zona de los cordones gris. Un traje característicos de los de la resistencia.

El erizo dorado que correspondía por el número _Cuarenta_, creo bolas de energía rojizas de sus manos para apartar a esos molestos erizos negros, logrando así llegar sano y salvo justo en el momento que Lionne no podía moverse.

– gracias... Astro – dijo Lionne, ella no era de las que llamaban a los rebeldes por sus nombres, por ello le habían dado números para identificarlos, pero sintió que así podría mostrarle lo agradecida que estaba de que él hubiera llegado a su rescate sin importar que lo hirieran, tampoco le importaba que lo que hacia eran ordenes de _Doce_, porque conocía a Astro The Hedgehog y sabia que así era su personalidad.

Los demás guerreros no se quedaban atrás. De la furgoneta surgieron varios zoomorfos mas, una eriza negra, una eriza marrón, un puercoespín marrón con vetas grises, una conejo de tonos rosas claros, y un erizo plateado.

Todos empezaron a acatar las órdenes de _Doce_ y se pusieron en acción. _Trece_ (la eriza azabache) volaba con sus alas de luz que surgían cuando invocaba su poder total, mientras trataba de proteger a sus compañeros con un escudo también de luz. _Veintidós_ (el puercoespín marrón) usaba pyroquinesia que había aprendido de uno de sus compañeros, de aquella conejo de tonos rosas claro, porque _Veintidós_ era capaz de imitar cualquier poder. _Doce_ usaba sus poderes telequineticos para dejar caer piedras y mover escombros.

Todos ayudaban, todos trabajaban... menos ella.

La eriza marrón se encontraba sobre la furgoneta meditando con sus ojos cerrados tratando de canalizar su energía y calmarse, porque o si no moriría de un infarto. No sabia como rayos se había confiado lo suficiente para dejarles ese paquete a esas niñas.

– ¿que no piensas ayudar? – le pregunto _Cuarenta y seis_, la conejo rosa que había aparecido a su lado. Sus ojos purpuras brillantes miraban a los disturbios creados usualmente por esas pestes negras para luego ver a la pequeña eriza marrón.

Avelyn Star, ese era el nombre de la pequeña conejo que había cumplido hace poco los dieciocho años de edad. Vestía con una franelilla de dos tonos de rosados, una falda en color negro, guantes blancos largos con un corazón fucsia, y botas; usualmente usaba una cazadora de cuero en color negro, pero para las misiones usaba solo la media capa con capucha en color gris. Tenía el pelo medio largo con flecos al frente y un mechón de pelo blanco decorado con una gema en turquesas. Las orejas largas y corazones en las puntas. Pertenecía a la generación B-13, una de las de la resistencia mas jóvenes que aun conservaban sus poderes.

La eriza abrió los ojos avellanados para observar con fastidio el caos que se estaba llevando a cabo, no eran mas de cien clones y sus compañeros la estaban pasando mal. ¡La resistencia estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas! jamás ganarían la guerra si seguían así. Sin duda supo que esa conejo no la conocía para nada bien.

– Yo no puedo – dijo con frialdad, en verdad no quería agotarse en eso, porque podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con sus navajas, tenía mas de diez navajas y cuchillas escondidas en su ropa – no tengo poderes como ellos.

Así que solo se quedo a observar, mientras la rabia devoraba su garganta.

_Cuarenta y seis_ (Avelyn) tuvo que ayudar con su fuego.

Abrió los ojos para ver como iban. Trato de ver entre todo ese desastre algo que le diera esperanza, pero en verdad no había nada de eso en esa vista. _Cuarenta_ traía en brazos a la gata, uno de esos clones apareció detrás de ellos, dispuesto a hacerles daño. La eriza castaña rodó los ojos y suspiro.

– Estas haciendo bien – se convenció. Saco de bota derecha una hoja afilada de una navaja, que con fuerza la arrojo al cráneo de esa inmundicia de imitación. La navaja fue dando vueltas hasta pasar sobre la cabeza de _Cuarenta_ quien abrió los ojos rojos exorbitantes y miro detrás de él. La navaja se había clavado con fuerza en el medio de la frente del erizo negro, provocando que se desangrara y que cayera de espaldas en el barro.

– He perdido una navaja – se dijo.

– ¡Retírense! – grito _Doce,_ cuando observo los aerodeslizadores llegar por el aire y observar como bajaban de ellos mas clones de erizos negros de los que podían matar.

La eriza castaña con su agilidad se subió en la furgoneta y puso a andarla, esperando que llegaran. Astro con Lionne estaban ya a dentro, _Doce_ llego levitando, _Trece_ entro enseguida, Avelyn y _Veintidós_ llegaron a últimos, por (_Veintidós_) quedarse pateando pedazos y (_Cuarenta y seis_) tratando de convencerlo de que se marcharan.

No eran más de cien. Visto bajo otra perspectiva, como era la de _Nueve_, quien no lucho, noto entonces que la cantidad exacta de erizos clones muertos habían sido cuarenta y dos, la mayoría habían muerto carbonizados por la gata rojiza, quien necesitaba urgentemente ir con _Cuarenta y tres_ a la enfermería para que le sacara el veneno y le sanara las heridas.

La furgoneta arranco derrapando en el barro. _Nueve_ apretó el volante con fuerza hasta que se le adormecieron las manos; la conejo rosa busco a tiendas su chaqueta de cuero, se la puso y se relajo en el metal frio de la furgoneta; _Doce_ atrajo hacia si a Lionne para tocarle suavemente la mejilla raspada, se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero iba mas allá de ser solo por ser su mejor guerrera; Astro aun sostenía a Lionne; _Trece_ se sentó al frente junto a su compañera y _Veintidós_…

_Veintidós_ noto algo que le llamo la atención.

– ¿donde esta _Treinta y ocho_? – Pregunto un poco preocupado – _Veintiséis_ ¿¡donde esta!? – grito.

Ahora si. Una lágrima cristalina bajo por la mejilla sucia de la gata rojiza y no encontró su voz para responder, aunque ella tampoco tenía las respuestas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Año 2010._

Sonic se había quedado tan perplejo que sus piernas no le respondían, solo se quedo de pie, estático, mirando como aquella eriza rosa tan parecida a Amy se marchaba con paso perezoso, no sabía porque no se movió, porque no fue tras ella, debía haberla perseguido y preguntarle ¿quien era? Quitarle esa capucha y ver su rostro, detallarlo, saber si era una nueva treta de Amy para conquistarlo. Pero sus piernas no le habían respondido y lo único que hizo fue contemplar como se alejaba aquella eriza rosa.

Entonces recordó, cada vez que volteaba a mirarla (que fue muy poco, solo para saber si ella estaba sorprendida por sus acciones) ella tenia una sonrisa ladina, que le temblaba un poco, se parecía a la de él _"imitadora"_ pensó _"otra fan loca que trata de llamar mi atención"._

Recordó su manera de pelear, su implacabilidad al dar los zarpazos y despedazar los robots, estaba lejos de ser una técnica para sorprender, ella solo quería disfrutar destrozando algunos robots, justo como él.

– ¿quien era esa chica? – Tails llego a su lado justo después de aterrizar la avioneta en la playa, desde lo alto, mientras piloteaba y disparaba para ayudar a Sonic como siempre lo hacia, noto que tenia ayuda extra, un sujeto encapuchado, pero su vestimenta femenina (además de sumamente deprimente) lo hizo deducir que era una chica.

– no lo se... – Sonic negó con la cabeza – creí que era Amy – miro al zorrito, que aun veía por la cuadra en donde desapareció la eriza rosa – no lo se... pero lo averiguare.

– se parecía mucho a Amy. Era de color rosa, pero con una actitud completamente diferente, o eso se vio en batalla. Amy no lucha tan bien.

Sonic resoplo, si que era intrigante esa chica, pero por ahora, había parte de Station Square destruida.

– vamos Tails, hay que despejar el lugar. Knuckles ¿puedes ayudarnos?

El equidna rojo se cruzo de brazos, Sonic dedujo que no iba a ayudar antes de que dijera una sola palabra, y se encogió de hombros anticipando su respuesta, de la cual, estaba completamente seguro _"tengo que cuidar la esmeralda"_ y se marcho.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Futuro._

No sabia cuando se había quedado dormida, pero en ese momento acabado de despertar de lo que parecía ser un largo sueño. Trato de estirarse y noto con suma alegría que su brazo no estaba tan adormecido. Observo la estancia y sus ojos brillaron al hacer contacto con la calidad y tenue luz de la bombilla. Su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente desnudo por no ser esa traslucida sabana que la cubría y las pocas vendas de sus heridas.

En una esquina de la habitación pudo notar que un osito polar se movía, y sonrió levemente, notando que le dolía la cara. Se trataba de su amigo _Cuarenta y tres_, el medico que no solo se encargaba de las heridas de los rebeldes si no también de todos en City Dark Egg, la única esperanza para sanar las enfermedades de toda la gente desdichada.

– ¿te sientes mejor? – pregunto amablemente. Lionne asintió, porque cuando no luchaba, le gustaba ser solo Lionne, _Veintiséis_ era ese erizo al que reemplazo cuando murió, el general _Veintiséis_, su padre adoptivo a quien quería mucho.

– ¿desde hace cuando estoy aquí? – indago, tocando su brazo para ver si podía moverlo normalmente.

– no tienes mas de media hora – respondió con una sonrisa – _Nueve, Trece_ y _Doce_ están esperando a que despiertes, quieren saber que paso.

Los ojos de la gata se abrieron al recordar que su amiga no estaba con ella cuando llegaron a su rescate.

– ¿donde esta _Treinta y ocho_? – pregunto con duda, miro la cara del osito polar de ojos azules pero estos se encontraban consternados, bajo la mirada azulada y lentamente negó. No sabia que había ocurrido con la eriza rosa, pues el solo era el medico de cabecilla de City Dark Egg, no tenia información clasificada de los rebeldes – ¿¡no la trajeron conmigo!? – Pregunto un poco desesperada, sus lagrimas salieron inconscientemente de sus bellos ojos verdes – ¡responde, Alex!

– No – susurro – solo te trajeron a ti – entonces guardaron silencio, un silencio que pareció durar mucho tiempo. Lionne noto entonces sus lagrimas y las quito casi rudamente de sus mofletes – Vístete y ve al despacho de Doce.

Alex, de numero _Cuarenta y tres_, era perteneciente a la generación A-14, lo que indicaba que tenia ya diecisiete años. Le trajo una ropa limpia y la dejo a su lado. Pero se quedo ahí.

– ¿no vas a salir? – le pregunto Lionne carraspeando su garganta. El osito se encogió de hombros apenado y se sonrojo. Salió de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad.

Se vistió con una sudadera gris y un pantalón militar de color verde moteado, sentía algo de fastidio, a ella no le gustaba tener dudas y sin embargo no sabia en donde rayos había terminado _Treinta y ocho_.

Salió de la enfermería de la sede, encontrándose esa habitación que hacia de recibidor y centro de reuniones, había varios rebeldes aun en esa pequeña sala, sus rostros se veían fatigados y cansados. Uno de ellos era un erizo dorado de ojos rojos, numero _Cuarenta_. Lionne inclino un poco su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento cuando sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los verdes de la gata. Le debía mucho a Astro.

El erizo a pesar de no sonreír casi siempre, esta vez lo hizo y se puso de pie.

– En fin – dijo – ha sido un día largo. Tengo que ir a ver a Arely – empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y le señalo a Lionne la puerta del despacho de _Doce_ – te esperan, _Veintiséis_.

– ¿donde esta? – pregunto una voz seria que conocía muy bien, ese era el numero _Veintidós_, el eterno enamorado de la eriza rosa. Se levanto aproximando a la gata, algo que no le gustaba de _Veintidós_ era que solía ser agresivo, cosa por la que se llevaba muy mal con _Cuarenta_.

La tomo por los hombros obligándola a verlo a los suyos que eran tan violetas como la aurora en tardes de verano. Se notaba enojado, pero Lionne sabía que _Veintidós_ no era capaz de dañar a las damas, como él llamaba a todas las del género "B".

– basta, _Veintidós_ – suplico Alex como voz suave y calmada, pero _Veintidós_ no le hizo caso. Solo buscaba intimidarla, sin lograrlo, pues la frialdad de los ojos de la gata rojiza no era comparable. Ella respondió con mucha rudeza y firmeza.

– ¡no lo se!

**¿Quien es Doce? ¿Que son los erizos negros y porque se parecen tanto a Shadow? ¿Treinta y ocho regresara al futuro? ¿Quién es esta intrigante eriza rosa? ¬w¬ amo ser mala muajaja! **

**XD mas participaciones en juego. Están Astro, Alex, Katy, Lionne, Avelyn, Tarah y Jon (los dos últimos míos), no se impaciente, los demás saldrán pronto y quien salga antes no significa que tendrá mayor relevancia. Los OC's irán ganando participación a medida que avanza, iré revelando los nombres poco a poco al igual que sus apariencias.**

**Gracias a Avelyn por querer participar XD te saque algo pronto ;).**

**Ligh hodel: las participaciones son por medio de PM, necesito una serie de cosas para poder adaptarme al OC, pero te mando lo que necesito y lo dejas para un review ¿si? ;)**

***nombre del OC.**

***historia.**

***personalidad.**

***edad.**

***apariencia.**

***poderes.**

***especie (no es necesaria si el nombre lo incluye).**

**Bueno para finalizar, les dire que ya no habrá mas participaciones, ya tengo muchos y no se donde mas poner XD asi que ya no aceptare mas.**

**Bye y hasta la próxima (*w*)**

**No me maten XDD**

**Att: Tarah.**


	4. Incognitas

**Hola n.n lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido mejores dias Dx he estado un poco loca ultimamente... pero lo traje xD asi que no se enojen, espero que este cap les guste mas que el anterior :T**

**Una cosa mas, este cap se lo dedico a DRM n.n Mi Darky xD ¿por que? pues porque ella lo exigio... un beso.**

CAPITULO CUATRO.

_Año 2010._

"_no soy Amy"_ aun resonaban en su mente las palabras de la eriza rosa _"no soy Amy"_ lo volverían loco – ¡entonces! ¿¡Quien mierda eres!? - grito tan fuerte sin darse cuenta hasta que las palabras ya estaban fuera de su boca.

– ¿todavía pensando en la chica? - pregunto su amigo Tails.

Resoplo exasperado, no quería tener que admitir que la chica lo había intrigado mucho y que aun rondaban sus palabras en sus pensamientos, pero era Tails, no había nada que el zorrito no supiera de Sonic.

– Si – termino por admitir – te juro que averiguare quien es.

Tails se puso de pie, y camino hacia su computadora, reviso unos archivos, pero...

– no tenemos ni un nombre, ni siquiera su rostro, por lo menos se puede partir por hay, pero no hay nada que nos ayude a localizarla – se giro hacia Sonic, quien lo escuchaba distraídamente, reposando en el sillón – a todo esto ¿por que te interesa?

Eso le llamo la atención al erizo azul, quien se incorporo y lo miro a los ojos, en verdad no tenia ni idea de porque le interesaba saber quien es, había algo en su color de pelo que le recordaba a Amy, y sus técnicas en batalla le sorprendían como nunca lo hizo otro, no lo impresiono tanto como lo hizo Shadow, pero había algo en ella, no sabe que, que le inclinaba a averiguar quien es. Después de unos minutos considerándolo, respondió:

– peleo contra Eggman. Creo que podría sernos de mucha ayuda tenerla como aliada.

Eso pareció satisfacer al zorrito que solo asintió.

– La vi luchar – dijo al cabo de un rato – te ayudare a averiguar quien es – dijo con alegría. A Tails le encantaba ayudar a Sonic, era mas que un secuas, era su aliado, siempre con sus inventos y su gran inteligencia era de mucha ayuda.

Sonic asintió en respuesta, con su pulgar en alto y su sonrisa ladina.

– ¿podrías llamar a Amy? Quiero quitarme de la cabeza que era ella – Tails asintió y fue por el teléfono.

En donde la voz chillona de cierta eriza resonaba en la otra línea. Corto y regreso a la sala, donde le anuncio a Sonic con pesar que Amy al enterarse de que estaba de vuelta en la ciudad iba a ir al taller a verlo. Sonic reconsidero la idea y pensó que no había sido buena de llamarla, ahora tendría que aguantársela.

Le agradaba Amy, era linda y tierna, pero a veces podía pasarse de pesada, sus abrazos lo asfixiaban, pero no podía quejarse de los besos, aunque no le gustara que se los diera en público, con todos esos ojos curiosos y burlones mirándolos. Sinceramente Amy era una mala idea desde el principio. Pero no le quedaba de otra, no le gustaba romper sus sentimientos, aunque a veces... lo hacia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Año 2010._

_Treinta y ocho_ caminaba adentrándose en esa ciudad, pero su mente estaba al lado del erizo azul, su respiración seguía agitada, ¡había luchado junto a Sonic el erizo! Era un verdadero sueño y antes de que se diera cuenta, lagrimas traviesas y silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en la suciedad de sus botas.

Sin darse cuenta termino en una especie de mercado abarrotado de gente que caminaba una con otro empujándose entre si y empujándola a ella, cuando se dio cuenta la llevaban de un lado a otro en una danza ridícula de horda de compradores como un saco de boxeo, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de sacar su espada y cortar a pedazos a un tipo que le dijo "no estorbe" no le quedo de otra que suspirar y apretar el paquete a su pecho, hasta que consiguió salir de ese lugar de locura.

No había gente así en City Dark Egg, casi no había gente en esa ciudad, así que las calles eran mayoritariamente tranquilas y silenciosas, a veces uno que otro malandrín hacia de las suyas, pero el Emperador odiaba a los malandrines que se creían que las saben todas y los clones no tardaban en atacarlo para darle fin a su vida...

Camino sin rumbo fijo, hasta dar a parar a un lugar repleto de campos verdes y… y arboles. Se acerco a uno, especialmente grande y con tronco rustico y grueso, Treinta y ocho dejo el paquete en el suelo, se saco su guante izquierdo y puso su mano sobre la corteza. Observo sus ramas, sus hojas mecerse con el viento, al igual que sus púas, sus flecos, su falda y su capa, se veía una imagen pacifica, de una niña inocente que no mata ni una mosca. Por la palma de su mano, sentía toda la energía de vida de aquel árbol, no sabia como pero lo sentía… respirar.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia se apodero de su alma. No había arboles tan vivos en City Dark Egg. Y se recordó por lo que estaba luchando.

Seco sus lágrimas, se coloco su guante, recogiendo su paquete subió a las ramas de aquel árbol donde trato nuevamente de ponerse en contacto con Veintiséis y con la sede, pero el resultado fue el mismo. El comunicador de su muñeca se caía.

Necesitaba regresar a como de lugar pero no sabia en que época estaba, ni en donde se encontraba Shadow The Hedgehog, ni en donde comenzar a buscar. Por ahora, estaba demasiado agota.

Miro ese paquete envuelto en papel gris, y se pregunto ¿que habría dentro que era tan importante para la resistencia?, ¿que era eso que se aludía en que seria el fin del imperio Eggman? Sintió verdadera curiosidad, podría abrirlo ahí mismo y nadie se daría cuenta de que lo hizo. Pero no, su ética y su entrenamiento con la resistencia, había echo respetar a los secretos de los rebeldes, a veces saber demasiado, puede tener consecuencias fatales.

Cerró los ojos y trato de dormir, pero unas voces infantiles la hicieron ponerse en guardia.

Por el camino al lado del árbol, venían caminando dos niñas, una de ellas, era una eriza rosa, con púas cortas y rasgos aniñados, sus ojos verdes resaltaban en su rostro como dos esmeraldas resplandecientes, entonces _Treinta y ocho_ cayo en la cuenta, y supo quien era esa niña. Miro a la otra, una conejita bebé, de no más de seis añitos de edad, su carita era una verdadera dulzura y sus grandes ojos miel le brillaban tanto como a su compañera. Un pequeño azul que reconoció como un chao venia en su cabeza y conversaban amenamente.

Observo a las pequeñas caminar, mirando el atuendo y prestando especial atención en la erizita rosa. Sus curvas estaban muy poco desarrolladas, lo que la llevo a pensar que quizás tendría como unos diez, doce años, calculando, empezó a pensar para quizás tener una cifra aproximada de los años que habían pasado. Los años que había retrocedido en el tiempo, para encontrarse con la mismísima Amy Rose de doce años.

– Las rosas blancas significan pureza – decía la eriza rosa con gran emoción en la voz – quizás al final de cuentas si me ama.

– estoy muy feliz por ti, Amy. Seguro que ahora el señor Sonic te pedirá que seas su novia – dijo la conejita, con voz tremendamente infantil, aguda y tierna. Se le veían en los rasgos que eran dos criaturas inocentes e ingenuas.

Cuando pasaron por el lado del árbol, _Treinta y ocho_ aparto la mirada para no encontrarse con las dueñas de esas voces quien ella conocía tremendamente bien. Pero la eriza rosa no pudo evitar voltear a mirarlas de reojo cuando mencionaron a Sonic.

– Eso espero, Cream – escucho en la voz de la eriza rosa, algo parecido a la ilusión.

– tranquila, ya veras que tus sueños se harán realidad – con esa frase de la conejita, _Treinta y ocho_ recordó a Jon y la promesa que él había echo tantas veces sin cabida, la voz de la conejita sonaba sincera, llena de esperanza, mientras que la de Jon eran solo palabras vacías. Entonces deseo con toda su alma tener personas como ella a su lado.

– Estoy pensando prepararle un pastel cuando regrese – continuaba Amy – o quizás… – pero su voz se perdió en la lejanía. Entonces _Treinta y ocho_ soltó todo el aire que no se daba cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Por poco y la miran.

–...prepararle unos chilis-dosg, son sus favoritos – recito como si aun estuviera escuchándolas hablar.

Vio sus siluetas perderse por el camino y recordó a su hermana menor, por ella debía volver, aun no era demasiado tarde para su hermanita Purplerose.

– Sonic el erizo – menciono en voz tan baja que solo ella fue capaz de oír… resoplo y trato de dormir un poco, ya había tenido suficiente de Sonic The Hedgehog por un día.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Futuro._

Lionne entro en el despacho de _Doce_. Trato de evitar la mirada de su líder y reclinar un poco la cabeza para mirar el suelo, sin embargo observo a las chicas que habían llegado esa mañana. Una de ella se encontraba sentada al lado de _Doce,_ se le veía muy calmada y pacifica, como si toda la tragedia y la furia no la tocara a ella y a su aura de luz; era la eriza azabache que respondía por el número _Trece_, no sabia nada mas de ella que era la supervisora de producción en Speggonia, que se encarga del desarrollo de los aerodeslizadores del emperador y las armas de los clones. La otra, la eriza castaña que respondía por el número _Nueve_, el número mas bajo que conocía hasta ahora, lo que indicaba el alto rango que debía de poseer; se encontraba sentada a un lado de la habitación, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y sus parpados temblaban; lo que sabia de ella era que había diseñado junto al mismísimo Miles Prower los proyectos originales de lo que había en el paquete.

– Lo siento – susurro para romper el momento de tensión. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, pero al instante sintió unas manos cálidas acariciar su mentón y obligarla a subir la cabeza y la mirada, para encontrarse con esos ojos ámbar que tanto le gustaban.

– no es tu culpa, _Veintiséis_ – le dijo _Doce_ y la ayudo a sentarse. Lionne dirigió la mirada a las dos erizas – queremos que nos cuentes que paso.

Ella relato todo lo que le vino a la mente, todo lo que sabía y todo lo que pudo recordar, desde que salieron de la célula hasta que _Doce_ y el equipo de rescate fue por ella. En ningún momento noto que detrás de ella había entrado Jon y este se encontraba de rodillas junto a la puerta escuchando cada detalle de la historia.

– Todo fue mi culpa – susurro _Veintidós_ (Jon) y la eriza azabache lo miro fijamente, había escuchado sus palabras.

– ¡si! – Estallo _Doce_ levantándose de su silla, tomo a Jon del cuello de la camisa y lo alzo – ¿¡por que las dejaste solas!? Confié en ti ¿¡por que te fuiste!?

– No es su culpa – intervino _Trece_ – distrajo a los clones. Ayudo.

– ¡Cállate, Katy! – replico _Doce_, se encontraba furioso. La eriza azabache abrió la boca para replicar, pero decidió quedarse callada y tragarse su orgullo. Era mejor no comenzar una discusión.

– ¿no saben que paso con ella? – pregunto una suave voz, _Doce _se destenso al escucharla y soltó a Jon. _Veintiséis_ lo miro a los ojos, pensó que quizás no la había entendido, pero _Doce_ sabia perfectamente que se estaba refiriendo a su mejor amiga – ¿encontraron a _Treinta y ocho_? – pregunto otra vez.

– _Treinta y ocho_ esta muerta – respondió tratando de sonar frio, sin embargo no lograba opacar su verdadera personalidad. Lionne se levanto de un salto dejando caer la silla y sobresaltando a Katy, quien se encontraba detrás.

– ¡pero no encontraron un cuerpo! – Grito – ¿o si? – pregunto vacilante.

– Mande mas rebeldes a revisar la zona – respondió calmado, sin embargo eso era mucho para un día – ella no aparece en ningún sitio. Tampoco el paquete.

Al mencionar eso hace que se escuche un quejido de dolor, pues nadie había notado que la eriza castaña se encontraba apretando sus orejas y sus ojos fuertemente. Su cuerpo ya empezaba a temblar. Katy al verla de esa manera se acerca para ver que le sucedió.

– ¡Tarah! – exclamo. Se situó a su lado y le tomo de las manos para evitar que siguiera apretando fuertemente sus orejas. La eriza abrió sus ojos castaños para mostrarlos brillantes y acuosos, entonces _Trece_ supo que ya no era _Nueve_, ya no era Tarah.

– Ella esta furiosa – susurro de repente la chica con un matiz infantil y agudo surgiendo de sus palabras – grita. Maldice. Quiere sacar su rabia...

– ¿de quien habla? – pregunto _Veintidós._

– De _Nueve_ – volteo a mirarlo con una expresión perpleja que demostraba que pensaba que se estaban volviendo completamente locas, la contaminación en el planeta le había afectado el cerebro a ambas. Katy no se veía en la obligación de contarle cosas tan personales de su compañera, pero para dejar que las mirara así le contó – _Nueve_ tiene trastornos disociativos – Jon arqueo una ceja, por lo que la eriza azabache agrego – doble personalidad. Una es denominada Harat, su contraparte... la que ven ahora.

– Ella esta furiosa porque todo salió mal – menciono de nuevo con una voz tremendamente infantil, enserio que si parecía otra persona en el mismo cuerpo – dice que no debió dejarles ese trabajo a ella – señalo a Lionne – y la otra que se murió.

– ¡Ella no esta muerta! – exclamo fuertemente la gata rojiza.

– ¿donde esta? – le pregunto la eriza negra a su compañera, con suma suavidad – ¿a donde ha ido Tarah?

– no lo se – respondió simplemente al borde del llanto.

– Yo... creo que debemos descansar – menciono _Trece,_ levantando del suelo a su compañera, que se volvía una niña cuando cambiaba de personalidad – Harat necesita descanso.

Ambas rebeldes de Casinopolis salieron de la habitación, los presentes se quedaron callados por un largo momento en que la habitación se lleno de tensión, que fue rota por _Doce_ al dar grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. _Veintiséis_ y _Veintidós_ le siguieron de cerca, mirando como se dirigirla a esa tabla de contenido rebelde.

Era una especie de cartelera dividida en varios recuadros con más de trescientos número pintados, cada número equivalía a un rebelde. Varios de ellos tenían tachaduras negras, azules y otros solo la tenían en rojo.

El rojo significaba que se encontraban perdidos en guerra.

El azul significaba que fueron capturados y próximamente liberados por el C.S.P y que obviamente ya no pueden luchar. Serán entrenados en combates cuerpo a cuerpo con pocos clones.

El negro, el más temido por todos, significaba que estaban muertos.

Los ojos de Lionne se fijaron en un número en concreto: el treinta y ocho, pintando en un recuadro.

_Doce_ tomo un marcador, busco en la cartelera la sede de City Dark Egg y el número de la eriza. Destapo el marcador y tacho su número. Lionne miro estática todo el proceso y sus ojos, al iguales que lo de Jon, se fijaron en el gran número tachado con negro.

**¿eso es todo? ¿la resistencia se va a rendir contra el reino del mal de Eggman?**

**¿quien es esa chica y porque le interesa tanto a Sonic? ¿Descubrirá quien es?**

**n.n bien, eso fue todo esta vez, prometo hacer los caps mas largos ya que no quiero durar mucho sin decir los nombres y en sacar los OC's participantes... no se me impacienten ;) todos saldran :***

**No habia publicado antes porque tube que reescribir el cap completo ya que no me gusta como va la historia, y hare cambios xD de los que no se daran ni cuenta...**

**Att: Tarah la eriza loca xD**


End file.
